Naruto and The Warriors Three
by GamesRMine
Summary: Naruto is adopted by Thor and The Warriors Three.
1. Chapter 1

Well, you did vote for it- so here it is. Please review!

Thor, Fandral, Hogan and Volstagg were wandering around Konoha in anonymous black cloaks, trying to check out the town without calling too much attention to themselves. Fandral glanced at Thor though his hood. "Thor, brother, what are we doing here? This is not Asgard!"

Thor looked over at the warriors three- assuring himself that they appeared as innocuous as three strapping warriors could look. "I do not know my brothers, but I feel that the Odin-power compelled me here for some reason."

Volstagg looked down at his shapeless, drab cloak before replying "Verily, verily- all that may be true, but let us find a food provider for my hunger grows with each step."

Hogan smirked at Volstagg. "You are always hungry! Besides, we do not have any local money with which to buy it." As they looked through their pockets for anything resembling the local currency, they noticed a boy staring at them. He had three distinct lines across each check. He was standing apart from the rest of the villagers. What surprised them the most, however, were all the cold glares and harsh whispers directed at the child. The boy could not be older then three, but he was avoided and appeared to be a source of contention for the village men and women walking through the square. The warriors stopped dead, staring back at the dirty little boy.

"By the gods, Thor. I think we have found why the Odin-power brought us here." Fandral announced.

Thor nodded. "He looks like he has not had a good meal in days. I would surely perish under those conditions." Volstagg commented

Hogan tried to make light of the situation. "Volstagg, you could live off your fat for years. But I think that we should take him with us. He is obviously not wanted here. We could adopt and train him." He raised his chin in pride, then said "I can tell that he will become a great warrior." This pronouncement received nods from all of them.

"Fandral, you are the best speaker of us all. You go talk to him." Thor asked his friend. Fandral nodded, then walked up to Naruto who was now on a bench- all by himself.

Naruto had been watching the strange men ever since they entered the town square. They were different than the other villagers. They moved with a kind of quick grace and supreme confidence. When the men stopped, then the one with the blonde hair and goatee broke away and came towards him, he knew he should be alarmed but instinctively felt they posed no harm to him. Nevertheless, he subtly moved into position to bolt if the man began to seem dangerous.

The man sat on the end of Naruto's bench. "Boy. My name is Fandral of the Warriors Three. What is your name?"

"My name is Naruto. Why are you are looking at me that way?"

Fandral's face wrinkled in confusion. "In what way?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to be confused. "You don't look at me the way everyone else does."

Fandral looked around at the villagers passing them by and realized that every face directed towards the boy was twisted in hate and disgust. No wonder the boy was surprised. The fact that he had not looked at the boy in hate was something new to him. "Does this village have no honor to throw away a life in such a manner?" he asked rhetorically. Naruto stared at him in further confusion, so he changed his question. "What dost thou wish to become when you have grown?"

Naruto looked at the guy with an odd expression on his face. "He talks weird." he thought to himself. However, this was the most positive attention he had ever received, so he thought over the question and responded. "I want to become Hokage so I can protect them and they will respect me."

Fandral felt a tightening in his chest that he took to be a sign from Odin. "Naruto, some friends and I would like to train you and adopt you. I will personally ensure you are strong enough to become the leader of this village and bring honor back to it should your desire be so." Fandral then stood up and held out his hand to Naruto. "Now my tiny friend, the question is- do you accept?" Naruto searched the warrior's eyes and could see only kindness. Finally, a small smile grew on his face and Naruto took the hand pulling him off the bench and into a new life.

So, how do you like it and what do you want to be Naruto gifts [weapons, powers and such] from the gods? Also, what should Loki think of Naruto (remember he is a prankster himself)?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I am back to continue the story. Please tell me what you think of it.

Naruto was following Fandral like a lost puppy. The man gently placed his hand on Naruto's back. Naruto jerked and moved his hand instinctively to cover his face- prepared to protect it. Fandral eyes narrowed as he followed the movement and tried to figure out why Naruto would do that. "Why would he cover his face, that movement was reflex. The only time someone would do that was if they suffered a beating- and an intense one too." Fandral thought before revelation came to him. "BY THE GODS! DOES THIS PLACE HAVE NO HONOR!?!" he screamed in his head. Fandral looked down at Naruto before he spoke softly. "It's okay Naruto. I am not going to hurt you. Me and my friends would never do such a thing to a mere child." Naruto moved his hands slowly from his face to seeing Fandral have a strange look on his face again, but for some reason it felt better then the ones that he had seen before.

Thor watched his brother talk to the young one and Thor knew that his anger towards these villagers was white hot. How could they treat a child like this? He knew that he would try to help the boy. The boy had enough warriors spirit to become a Norse hero and go to Valhalla. His thoughts where interrupted by Fandral's return with the boy.

Naruto was very surprised to see Fandral's friends. They were nice looking, but kinda weird. First there was a blonde guy with a thick braid of long hair- the kind that he had only seen on girls or the people with white eyes. Not only that he was tall…very tall but his face had the same weird look as Fandral. The next person was taller then the blonde guy. He must be the tallest person he had ever seen. He had on a weird helmet and a long red beard. He was also round- and I mean huge. He must be from Chouji's family. Then there was a guy he was weird too. He had a black mustache that reached his collar bone and wore a grumpy expression, but his eyes where the same as Fandral's.

Hogan was the first to speak in a gruff voice. "I do not know thy name, but I shall tell you mine. I am Hogan of the Warriors Three." He then looked down at the boy. The boy himself was nothing much. He was malnourished and looked like he had not eaten for a few days, but the boy's eyes, while broken, had flames in them. He could literally taste the potential. Hell, he knew the kid might do better than him some day.

Naruto looked at the man, no Hogan, with what looked to be a slightly confused expression. He talked the same way Fandral had spoken to him. Maybe the way people talk determined if they were nice? He took a deep breath before replying. "Hi. I am Naruto." Naruto felt a little nervous- like if he did not get the right answer then the nice people would go away.

Volstagg looked at Naruto before giving a smile so wide that his face looked liked it could cut in two. "Naruto, it is a pleasure. Don't let that old goat get to you, by the way I am Volstagg of the Warriors Three." With that Volstagg let out a thunderous laugh while Hogan was glaring daggers at his friend- not just any daggers, but serrated, rusty, OLD daggers.

Thor looked at his brothers and sighed. He knew that they did not hate each other- it was more of a competition thing that they had then anything spiteful. Now he was just thinking about what to do with the boy. No doubt train him, but what powers to give? Maybe the ability to use every weapon as a master- so long as it is not attached to his actual body. That could work. He would let father think of the other one- that should be enough.

Thor gently and silently removed his hammer from his belt and with only his brothers knowing what he was doing (from years of traveling with him), his action told them they where going back to Asgard- the five of them.

A blinding flash appeared around Naruto and the three men. All the ninjas assigned to watch Naruto could only stare as he and the men disappeared. One silver haired ninja with a facemask said what was on all there minds. "Damn." For no one was there anymore.

Like it, hate it, review it- that is all I ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor, Fandral, Hogan, Volstagg, and Naruto appeared in a flash of light inside Odin's Asgardean throne room. Naruto could not believe his eyes. He saw a great throne made of gold. Strangely dressed men and women loitered nearby, but he couldn't take his eyes off a old one eyed man with huge horns on his helmet sitting on the throne. Naruto realized that the old one eyed man was looking at him. His remaining eye showed untold power. Naruto felt as if his whole life was visible to the man on the throne- he had no idea how true that thought was.

Odin was not pleased by what he saw in Naruto's life. The entire throne room and all those in it had to bear witness to the boy's life. At first there was a stunned silence, then some of the warriors brandished their weapons and teleported to the boy's home….no doubt that it would be nothing but ash in a matter of minutes. What most did not know was that the boy was destined to be a god- an Aesir more precisely. The god of the forge and the warrior's fighting spirit- the source that gives all fighters- good or ill- the will to do battle. Odin knew that he would tell the boy a lie about what ….had happened to his home village. "Hear me well young Aesir, your village after your departure was destroyed as…men with grudges attacked." Odin noticed the devastated look on the lad's face. "You, young one, are destined to be the god of the forge and the warrior's fighting spirit, so I welcome you to your new home in Asgard!" The shock of his pronouncement filled the room around them.

Naruto was in a maelstrom of emotions. His village destroyed- that meant that everyone was gone…No, he could not think like that yet, he would get to depressed. He was also surprised to learn that he was a god. He knew he should be doing something, but he could not figure out what.

Odin spoke again "I will rewrite myth so you are known as well, after all how will your soon-to-be worshipers to send you their praise if they do not know you? You, young Naruto, will also be trained by the Warriors Three, but before that I will grant you two powers- one is that you will be master of all weapons that are not attached to the body. You will also be able to turn into living metal, allowing you to move. I shall also grant you the standard Asgardean powers such as enhanced strength, endurance, and toughness." Odin had a plan forming. They were well heard of in one universe as Thor was a hero, but they needed to be known in another.

15 years later

Naruto stood in his forge as he hammered out yet another blade. Naruto had become a better forge master then the dwarves and elves combined- only one Greek god was better, but that was due to experience. Naruto's forge was extremely hot. It incinerated anyone not invited in by Naruto. The forge's walls were in a circular design. Stone fox heads were regularly spaced around the walls with open jaws showing flames leaping from their mouths. The floor had breaks in it where molten metals flowed. All the world's metal types were there in pools waiting for their master. The anvil in the center of the forge was highly ornate. It is made out of stone with Nordic runes covering it and was glowing an unearthly blue. Giant bellows rested next to the forge. The handles on the bellows were carved fox heads growling in fury.

Naruto had changed during his years in Asgard. He was very strong. At six foot five, he was a wall of muscle with his arms rippling with power. Naruto's hair had grown long- at least shoulder length. He also had a light beard which was darker in color over the whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a traditional Norse helmet. It had an intricate design on it of a large canine with nine tails battling a man holding a long sword. Along with the helmet, his neck was protected by a gorget that continued the story on his helmet. Naruto also had on a silver mail shirt and four beautiful disks on his chest attached to the mail. Each disc was decorated with Nordic runes. On his back he wore a red cape with a wolf's pelt adorning his shoulders. Under the pelt on his shoulders he wore pauldrons. The pauldrons were segregated so they were very flexible had free hanging mail attached to the bottom. Naruto's hands were covered in thick gauntlets that were like leather gloves, but with metal plating covering the top part. The right gauntlet had gold inlay in a Nordic style. Naruto's belt was made out of black leather with metal squares on it and in the center was a grinning canine head, the belt also had a pair of sheathes holding saxs with silver handles. He had on a pair of loose black pants along with gray graves with silver inlays.

Naruto's head shot up from his work as he heard a loud growl echoing though his forge/home. He smiled brightly as he landed the last hit on the blade before carrying it with him out of the forge room. He walked towards the grand entrance to the forge room. There was a massive gate with a large nine tailed fox hammered on it. The fox was based in Nordic design. As he passed the gates, he tossed the red-hot blade into a cauldron ornate with etched skulls. As it was a gift from Hela, from the fires of Niffelheim the cool water boiled, letting off steam. As he continued down his stone hall, he noticed that his walls were brimming with weapons of his make- each one with blood ties to him. The blood ties with him were the secret to his forging. He would literally bleed into the weapon as it was forged, giving it ties to him. The weapons could only be used by him or anyone blood related to him- not that he had anyone blood related to him at the moment.

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts while making a mental note to find more room for his weapons. He turned down a corridor to his right and stopped by a lever on his right hand side. In front of him was a giant nine tailed fox with black chains around his neck and front paws and also on his tails backing a man in green against the wall, while preparing to make a meal out of the unfortunate soul. Naruto sighed as he pulled the lever up and the chains on the fox began to pull the great beast back against the far wall. Smiling slightly, Naruto walked in to see his guest.

"Loki, my old friend, it is good to see you, but you should know by now that you should ring the bell." Naruto spoke in a semi-deep voice as he embraced his friend in a hug before pushing him away while grasping Loki's shoulders and smiling.

Loki returned the smile before speaking "Odin wants to see you- and soon Naruto. In fact, his exact words were 'Loki go get me Naruto! Bring him here as I need him for something.' End quote." Naruto chuckled a bit at his friend's choice of words. "Besides, I always love to torment stupid animals." Loki said this with a smirk while glancing at the Kyuubi.

Naruto face went serious as he nodded his head and went out of his home along with Loki. Naruto looked back towards his home with pride. Unlike other Asgardean buildings, his was made completely of stone and metal so as to prevent fire from spreading. As Naruto reached Odin's hall, he noticed Loki was no longer beside him. Naruto knew Loki had a problem with the others, Naruto being one of the few that gave him a second chance. Naruto sighed as he entered Odin's hall. He straightened himself, settling his shoulders as he approached the throne. "You called, Lord Odin." Naruto called him Lord Odin in public, but when they were alone he would call Odin, "Old Man", a part which Odin would occasionally play.

"Yes, young Naruto. I want you to go to a mortal world, where none of the Greek gods are known. Instead this world had Greeks counterparts for their gods…we do not have any known gods in that world. I want you to go there and make a name for yourself …hero/villain I care not. I want a hold on that world" Odin spoke with such power that Naruto could feel he was preparing for something. "I have already rewritten myth there so you exist in the culture of that land. I hope you are ready, because I want you there NOW!" as Odin shouted the last part Naruto was gone in a flash to this new world.

Naruto appeared among crowded city streets. He looked around, ignoring the looks of people around him. He spotted a large banner hanging from a nearby building. It had a picture of an shadowy figure hammering on an anvil below which was written 'Welcome to Naruto's Forge'. Naruto was stunned! They had access to his forge? HE WOULD NOT HAVE IT! Naruto turned and ran in the direction that the arrow on the banner pointed, but he failed to see that under those written words was another set 'Museum of Natural History, Norse Collection, premiering today'.

Naruto saw a massive building not unlike the ones in Olympus. While approaching the buildings, Naruto called a two handed axe he had made in the Nordic style.  
Brandishing the axe, he charged, breaking though the museum's front doors. "MORTALS SHALL NOT GAIN ACCESS TO MY FORGE!" Naruto roared out as soon as he burst though the doors.

Diana was vetting the museum's collection of Norse artifact exhibits. Diana as an Amazon had no idea about other gods for different people, although she did love to learn about them. Suddenly, she heard people screaming and heard a mighty voice booming from the front of the museum. "MORTALS SHALL NOT GAIN ACCESS TO MY FORGE!" Diana sighed. This was supposed to be her day off too.

Quickly Diana changed into her Wonder Women outfit before making her way to the front of the museum. There she saw a large armored figure go though all the Nordic artifacts with distain.

Naruto was looking a case of poorly made antique blades. He shifted though them, figuring that if they had a portal to his forge, it must be mixed in with this case of old junk. "Unhand the relics!" A feminine voice shouted out with a command about it. Naruto turned to see a women wearing some kind of amour.

Diana saw the figure turn his head before grabbing his axe and skillfully swinging it in a downward arc towards her. Diana raised her arms to let the bracelets take the hit, knowing that the axe would probable break on impact. As the blade of the axe collided with the bracelets, shot off great sparks and forced Wonder Women back. Diana saw that he was looking at his axe with a surprised expression, but no less surprised than when she noticed that the axe had left cut marks in her bracelets.

Naruto stared in shock at his axe. He had made the weapon so that it could crash the connection between the forge gods. He sighed knowing that he would have to do better then this for the connection. Naruto dismissed his axe in favor of two long swords.

Diana saw the warriors axe disappear, then suddenly he was griping two long swords. "What is your name?" Diana asked hoping that he would tell her so she might be able to remember if he was an existing criminal. He seemed to have very unique abilities.

"I am Naruto, forge master of the Norse gods and the very source from which warriors draw their will to battle!" Naruto spoke with a slightly arrogant voice.

Diana was thrown for a loop. She remembered reading about Naruto in old Norse mythology- specifically about how he was supposed to reforge the world after the end of days. If he was not crazy or lying, she is talking to a god- and not one of the Greeks. Diana shook her head be fore speaking "if you are who you say you are then why are you going though old relics of the past?" Diana was confused as to why a god if he is one would go though old relics of the people that worshiped him.

Naruto looked at her strangely, why would he not want to keep mortals out of his forge. Naruto responded confused "why would I not want to keep mortals out of my forge?"

Diana looked confused why would he even think that they had access to his forge then she remembered the banners that said welcome to Naruto's forge. "look the banners out side were fake people do not actually believe you exist…well at lest in this time."

Naruto looked confused at the statement what did she mean by this time. "what do you mean 'this time'?" Naruto asked trying to get an sold answer.

Diana looked at him straight face before answering "you and your brethren have passed into myth and legend, the people now think you are stories that show the couture of the Norse people." Diana knew that if he is a god….he would not take kindly to the news senesce he is the god of the warriors sprit.

Naruto looked at her then blinked the people have thought he and the Norse gods are nothing but myth. He felt rage building up in side of him his skin and hair turning a metallic silver. His armor seemed to meld with him as he stood up his swords long sense disappeared back to his forge. Naruto shouted out in rage and disbelieve "MYTH…LEGEND!" Naruto launched him self at the voice of the one who made his anguish so unbearable.

Diana had no doubts that he is a god now as he just turned to metal she seen stuff like that in the past but in his myth or…is it a myth now that he is real? Naruto survived the End of Days by turning into metal and sealing him self in his forge and begin work on the world. But she could not dwell on such things now she had an enraged god to deal with. She quickly ducks under him while he is above her, she uses her massive strength to toss him in to the wall feet above his head. She watches as he gets up quickly before charging her she knows she does not have time to doge so she put her arms in an x position in front of her for protection.

Naruto slammed into the voice that caused him anguish as he counties to run though the wall forcing her to take the brunt of the attack.

Diana could feel pain as he drove her though the wall she should have knew better then to angry a god here in public. She knew after the rage passed he could be talked to and it looks like he would be able to talk soon.

Well here it is chapter three! Oh if there are any skilled artiest reading this and has some time to burn would you please draw Naruto in his armor? The reason I am asking is because I would like to knew if you see him as I do or what your versions look like.

A sax is a short sword that was used primarily during the early part of the Viking era. It's a one handed single edged weapon with a blade length ranging from 12 to 24 inches. Saxes usually had simple fittings and no cross guard and their hilts were made of wood, bone, or horn.

Gorget - an armored collar that protects the throat. It was sometimes strapped directly to the breastplate. These were worn relatively rarely in the Middle Ages, as they interfere with neck flexibility. However, they are recommended for many modern re-enactors because they defend against injury to the upper spinal column. Derived from the French word for "throat."


End file.
